


Silk and Drawers

by cher



Series: Show Me Yours [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ed Has Automail, Ed Swears, Lingerie, M/M, Pre-Slash, Roy Mustang in Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/pseuds/cher
Summary: Ed's just trying to help Mustang out, and comes across something unexpected in Roy's bedroom drawers. It's more distracting than he'd have thought.





	Silk and Drawers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EquivalentExchangeMod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquivalentExchangeMod/gifts).



Ed rifled through Roy's bedroom drawers shamelessly. The bastard had to keep his spare gloves somewhere, and fuck knew it wasn't anywhere obvious or Ed would have found them already. He could just put up with Ed going through his things if he wanted his help. 

Fuck, if they were late because Ed had ruined the last pair, Hawkeye was going to shoot them both. The spilled catalytic might have been Ed's fault, and the fact that it interacted with his array the way it had was mostly-but-not-entirely on him, but Roy getting into the middle of it was entirely Roy's own fault. Steel hands were pretty okay for dealing with acids, but no one ever seemed to remember that. 

Result: gloves so destroyed there was nothing left to transmute, Ed developing another genius array on the fly to convert his accidental acid to an on-purpose neutralizer, hilarious-in-retrospect mutual panicking over each other's (perfectly fine) hands, and a sudden discovery that Roy did not have a second pair of gloves with him. 

And a military ball starting in oh-fuck-that's-soon, at which the Flame and Fullmetal alchemists were supposed to receive honors for deeds above and beyond, or some shit. Whatever, they couldn't sneak in the back way and hope no one would notice, that was the currently relevant thing. 

He wished Roy would hurry up and finish in the shower. Surely he must have a better idea of where his primary fucking weapons were kept than 'there should be some in my bedroom'. Lazy fuck. 

At last, Ed caught a flash of white at the bottom of the drawer he was ransacking. He dove for it, and to his relief it was a crumpled but serviceable glove. It was even the most current version of Roy's array. One down. He stuck his left hand in the draw and felt around for the next one. The silk blend Roy used had a distinctive feel to it, but the item he pulled out of the drawer was red, not white. He almost threw it aside, but the trailing ribbons tickled his wrist and he took a closer look.

Red silk, lace and ribbons. When he laid it out, it was clearly some kind of underwear for women. Probably forgotten by some fling of Roy's. He shrugged and kept looking for the glove. He'd just found it when Roy came back, wrapped in a towel. That was more distracting than Ed wanted to admit, so he glared instead. 

"I found them, but your organisation really fucking sucks, Mustang. What good are these when they take so long to find?"

He was building up to a good rant—distracting himself from the enticing trail of dark hair on Mustang's abs—when he looked at Roy's face to see that the bastard was actually blushing. He thought for a second that he was embarrassed to be seen in a towel, but that made no sense. Then he saw where Roy was looking.

The red silk thing. 

He looked back and forth between the man and the underwear-thing, and eyed their relative sizes. 

"This is yours!" he yelped, and his eyes felt like they were going to bug right out of his skull. Roy Mustang, in red women's underwear? 

Roy Mustang, in red women's underwear. Oh. 

Oh. Um. 

His mouth opened and without any consultation with his currently-checked-out brain, asked, "Can I see?"

Oh god. Now Ed wanted to die. 

Roy blinked, and Ed actually _saw_ him pull his masks back into place. It was amazing. 

"Fullmetal, this is a surprise. I thought your tastes were a little more ... female."

Ed's face felt like it was actually, literally on fire. "My tastes can be flexible," he got out, and damn his voice for the squeak it had just developed. 

"Well," Roy said, sounding a little strangled, "that's interesting." 

They looked at each other, Ed on the floor practically at Roy's feet, and only a towel in the way. The air crackled between them. 

"So...now what?" Ed asked. 

"How's this," Roy said, a purr in his voice. "If you're...interested in exploring your flexibility later tonight, I'll wear the teddy to the ball."

Roy would _do that_? Just show up to a room full of stuffy brass wearing _that_ under his uniform? Ed didn't think he'd ever liked the bastard so much as he did right now. That took some balls, and Ed was impressed. He grinned his shark grin. 

"Yeah," he said. "You put that on and talk to generals all night with a straight face, I'll come home with you for sure." 

Roy's eyes lit up, and he grinned back. Ed had never seen Mustang outright smile before. It could be addictive. 

"In that case, Edward, you should step outside while I dress, because otherwise we really will be late."

Ed had to agree, but the had-to-be-deliberate eyeful he got when Roy ducked out of his bedroom and back to the bathroom was almost their undoing anyway. The glimpse of red silk and lace over when turned out to be an incredible ass was very inspiring, and there were times Ed regretted his leather pants. 

It was going to be a long, long night.


End file.
